


A Slice of Shire Life

by ceruleyana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Alternate Universe - Shire, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Shire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana
Summary: A day in the life of Thorin Oakenshield, Husband Under the Hill.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 245





	A Slice of Shire Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Shire AU for you all! Fluff all around!

The first thing that Thorin felt as he slowly got roused from his sleep was a spot of tickling by his nose. It twitched, the movement burying it further into the curls beneath it. The second thing he felt was a hand clutched in his, the fingers loosely interlaced together. As he grew more and more aware, he started shifting slightly on the soft bed, getting the attention of the hobbit on top of him.

"You're awake." Bilbo mumbled against his bare chest, laying soft kisses against the hairs on top of it.

"How long have you been awake, amralime?" Thorin opened his eyes to the faint rays of sunlight piercing through the round window by their bed.

"Oh, only a couple of hours. Had to write something down before it escaped me." Bilbo looked up at him and smiled, giving him a little peck on the lips.

Thorin licked his lips, chapped from being asleep, and smiled back. "Well, good morning to you then."

"Hmmm. You have a long day ahead, to be sure." Bilbo took their interlaced hands and kissed the back of Thorin's.

"Growing sentimental in your old age, I see." Thorin chuckled at the pout in Bilbo's face.

"Hmph. This is what I get for writing down the quest. Maybe I should've left you all in Thranduil's dungeons." Bilbo grumbled behind Thorin's hand, his lips still lingering on his skin.

"You wouldn't have." Thorin felt as warm as the sun on his skin.

"No," Bilbo sighed, letting Thorin go and getting off him and the bed. "I wouldn't have."

Both Thorin and Bilbo walked out of their quarters into the dining hall. Thorin, in particular, felt rather peckish due to having forgotten to eat the night before, something that happened enough that Bilbo complained about it every so often. As they walked into the hall, they were met with a younger hobbit already devouring his plate.

"G'morning Uncle Bilbo. Uncle Thorin." Frodo said between mouthfuls.

Bilbo shook his head while Thorin ruffled Frodo's shoulder length hair, its own little scandal in the Shire to be sure, in greeting. "Don't talk with your mouth full, my boy."

Frodo looked at Thorin pointedly who shrugged. "He's right. You'll choke on it."

Frodo sighed dramatically and began to eat at a slower pace. "How's the book going, uncle? I heard you going to your study last night. Is Uncle Thorin dead again?"

Thorin's expression was that of exaggerated affront. "Do you see what you've done, ghivashel? Even Frodo talks of me being killed so casually."

"Well, maybe if you took off your dirty boots when you walk into Bag-End, you'd be dead a lot less often." Frodo snorted into his drink at Bilbo's words, getting a halfhearted disapproving glance from Thorin.

"It was much funnier when you did it to Fili and Kili when they visited." The mirth in Thorin's eyes was evident despite his grumbling.

"Yes, I remember you laughing as I smacked them both on their heads for tracking mud all over Bag-End." Bilbo said with a small smirk.

"In their defense, they were rather excited to be here." Thorin took a bite of his sausage, still warm.

"Hmph. Dwarves and your boots."

After a peck on the cheek from Bilbo and a grin from Frodo, Thorin began to walk to the smithy. On the way there, he was greeted by several hobbits while others simply grumbled at him, their suspicions at his presence still there despite years of living in the Shire. Thorin didn't mind. After all, he had suffered worse than a few stares.

He was enumerating the orders that he had to fulfill when he heard a voice greet him from behind. "Mister Thorin! Mister Thorin!"

He turned around and saw a young hobbit, Samwise Gamgee, approach him. "Young Master Gamgee." Thorin tilted his head in acknowledgement. "What can I do for you? Did your old Gaffer need something fixed?"

"Oh no, sir." Sam shook his head, looking a little frazzled. "The repairs you made last time were amazing. His tools were good as new. You're an excellent smith, sir."

"Well, I am glad to hear it." Thorin had a curious frown while Sam kept fidgeting with the basket in his hands. "Did you need something, Master Gamgee?"

"Yes! Er." Sam shoved the basked into Thorin's hands. "This is for you sir. It's just that Mister Frodo mentioned how you often skip meals and the like, and I thought it would be, well, here's some food for you, sir. In case you get hungry."

Thorin blinked, staring down at the basket. "Well... that's very considerate of you Master Gamgee."

"It's just Sam, sir. No masters needed." Sam smiled, his hands still fidgeting. "Well, I'll get going now, sir. Best not to keep you from the smithy."

"Alright. Thank you again, Sam." Thorin nodded as Sam did a short bow and walked back to his smial.

Thorin stared after him, wondering what had gotten into the young hobbit. He took a peek into the basket and saw that it was filled with baked goods, steam still coming from the newly baked bread. From what he knew through experience with Bilbo, hobbits regard food highly. He remembered Bilbo offering him many dishes throughout their courting, except that couldn't be it, could it?

Thorin shook his head as he approached the smithy, basket in hand. A silly childhood crush perhaps. He decided as he placed the basket on the table that he needed to talk to Sam about his little infatuation when the day is done. Nodding to himself, he got to work.

After a long day of working at the smithy and dealing with fussy adult hobbits and their broken bits and bobs, he, on his way back to Bag-End, was left to deal with the many faunts that climbed on his back and ankles. Some even placed flowers on his long braided hair.

He remembered his early days in the Shire. Very few dared to approach him back then, that is, except for the curious faunts that seemed to crowd him everywhere he went. He had marveled at the amount of faunts in the Shire, his own race rarely seeing any young life especially since Erebor fell.

Even now, the faunts never fail to make him smile, and today, he gave them little toys which made them squeal with joy.

This was how he always went home - in the company of the children of the Shire, and he couldn't be happier for it.

As he approached Bag-End, he made sure to take off his shoes before entering. As he opened the door, he was greeted by Bilbo who smiled at the sight of boots in Thorin's hand. Thorin placed his boots near the door and placed Sam's basket on a nearby table.

"Who's that basket from?" Bilbo grinned as though he already knew the answer.

"Ah, yes. About that basket, it was-" Thorin was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and laughter. They both looked at the direction where the sounds came from and there was Frodo and Sam, smiling at each other.

"Mister Thorin! You're here." Sam stood up straight and stepped away from Frodo, who looked on curiously.

"Sam, would you like to join us for dinner?" Bilbo asked, smiling at the pair.

"Ah, that's kind of you, Mister Bilbo, but I really should get going. My old Gaffer's probably waiting for me." Sam had a nervous smile and nodded at them before leaving. "Mister Bilbo. Mister Thorin. Frodo."

Frodo waved at Sam as he left. "Is there something wrong?"

Thorin, who had been staring at the main door from where Sam departed, looked at Frodo and shook his head. "Let's eat then?"

"So, Uncle Bilbo..." Frodo looked meaningfully at Thorin. "Sam and I heard Aunt Lobelia visit."

"Oh, did she?" Thorin raised an eyebrow at Bilbo while Bilbo glared at Frodo.

"You are going to be the end of me, Frodo Baggins." Bilbo grumbled as he ate. "Yes, she has been preening about her garden just in time for the Fair."

"Preening?"

"Yes, preening. She had the gall to come here and insult my tomatoes, the nerve!" Bilbo stabbed his piece of steak with a fork and chewed angrily.

"But did you not do the same thing the previous week with her roses?" Thorin blinked innocently while Bilbo glared at him instead of the rest of the steak.

"The fact that you get along with her is the worst injustice that I have to face." Bilbo bemoaned while Frodo chuckled.

"Worse than being covered in troll snot, uncle?" Frodo asked, trying to cover up his laughter.

"Infinitely worse." Bilbo pouted at Thorin who chuckled along with Frodo but not before kissing Bilbo on the cheek.

"Ghivashel, should I be concerned about young Samwise?"

"Why, did he do something?" Bilbo asked while he got on their bed.

"I worry that that boy has an infatuation with me and- Why are you laughing?" Thorin scowled as Bilbo collapsed into giggles on the bed. "This is a serious matter, Bilbo."

"Dear, whatever gave you that idea?" Bilbo shook his head fondly. "Not that you're not a catch. I of all people should know, but believe me when I say that young Samwise does not have feelings for you."

"But... the food?" Thorin wrinkled his brow.

"Yes, dear. Food is offered by a hobbit to the person they have affections for." Bilbo smiled softly. "It is also given to the parents of the person their courting."

Thorin felt his eyes widen. "That would mean... Sam and-"

"Frodo, yes." Bilbo grinned. "I received a similar basket myself. I do have to say, Samwise is a very talented baker."

Thorin felt a scowl form on his features. "That's not- They're too young! And Frodo-"

"Thorin Oakenshield, just because you feel no one is good enough for Frodo, doesn't mean it's true." Bilbo frowned at Thorin who shrunk from where he stood. "Samwise is a decent enough hobbit. Besides, did you see Frodo's face earlier? Those two are enamored with each other."

"I suppose." Thorin grumbled as he walked towards the bed and wrapped himself around Bilbo. "I will still keep an eye on them. Make sure that Sam isn't up to no good."

"Oh, honestly, Thorin. Do you know what I think of when I see the way Sam looks at our Frodo?" Bilbo smiled widely at Thorin's questioning glance. "I think of the way you look at me, and I imagine that Frodo feels the same way as I do when I get- yes! That look, exactly!"

Bilbo touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "Let them be, Thorin. I'm sure Sam has nothing but good intentions towards Frodo."

"Alright. Alright." Thorin hugged Bilbo tightly. "Doesn't mean I'll be happy about it."

"You'll come around, you'll see." Bilbo kissed Thorin softly, their lips barely touching.

As Bilbo drifted off to sleep, Thorin stared at the ceiling, filled with contentment. After all the years of sorrow and despair, he never thought he would feel this satisfied. But here in the Shire, in a smial with his adopted son and his beloved, he found the peace that all the gold in the world cannot offer him.


End file.
